It Was Kinda Obvious
by Ricorum Scaevola
Summary: Basically, what would happen of our main characters had some common sense? -Or- How many times should their identities have been revealed? Spoilers for unaired (in English) episodes of Miraculous Ladybug.
1. Chapter 1

I watched my first episode of _Miraculous Ladybug_ less than a week ago and have already fallen into the fandom HARD. I've devoured every episode multiple times, looked at the fanart, read the fanfiction, and shared it with other people. I can't even explain what I like about the show; only that I do. A lot. So, here we go: my contribution to the fandom so that I can finally get this show out of my head and hopefully get some sleep.

This will be a collection of short stories about how many times our heroes should have blown their cover; if not to everyone, at least to each other. I'll probably add to it whenever a new episode comes out.

Basically, what would happen if our main characters had some common sense?

 **This can and** **will** **contain spoilers for unaired (in English) episodes. You've been warned.**

As always, Disclaimer. I'm simply playing in someone else's sandbox.

It Was Kinda Obvious

* * *

 **Following the events of any episode, but especially early on:**

Twilight was falling as Ladybug and Chat Noir finished up de-evilizing another of Hawk Moth's Akumatized victims. The city had been returned to normal and was quieting down, at least in comparison to the earlier chaos of battle.

"Well, another success." Ladybug smiled and held out her fist to her superhero partner. "Pound it!"

However, the expected fist bump didn't occur. Confused, she looked around and saw Chat Noir looking at her, his face completely serious. "Chat… are you ok?"

"Ladybug…can we talk? Alone?"

A beep sounded in Ladybug's ears and she instinctively looked around for something to grapple away to. "Sure, Chat, but I need to transform. Can we talk in a little bit or—"

"That's why we need to talk about," Chat Noir interrupted. He took a deep breath.

"I **know** , Ladybug."

Ladybug froze. Every circuit in her brain ground to a sudden, screeching halt. She stared at her partner incredulously. "You…you…"

The serious expression didn't leave Chat Noir's eyes, but a small smile played around his lips. "What's the matter? _Chat_ got your tongue?"

The bad pun, and another beep from her Miraculous' countdown timer, was enough to jumpstart Ladybug's fried train of thought. "Roof. Right now." Without another word, she threw her grapple and shot up into the air, landing on a nearby rooftop that would give them some privacy. Another beep sounded in her ears; she only had a few minutes left before she would transform.

Chat Noir stood behind her, waiting. After a few seconds of waiting, he spoke. "I want you to know… before you get any crazy ideas, I'm happy with who you are as a civilian. No matter who you were, it wouldn't change how I feel about you." Ladybug hadn't turned around, but she could practically _feel_ the grin work its way onto his face. She turned to face him and wasn't surprised to see him smiling at her. "No matter who you are, you will always be my Lady…bug."

She knew he was punning to try and keep the conversation light. It was sweet of him, especially since he knew how important her identity was to her. "How did you find out?"

"It… was kinda obvious. You look pretty much the same as you do normally. Same height, same looks; your hairstyle doesn't even change." Chat Noir tapped on his mask before continuing. "And, if we're being completely honest, these masks don't really cover our faces at all. I actually think it's been seriously lucky that we haven't been recognized already."

Huh. Now that she thought about it… it was kinda obvious.

 **Bonus ending:**

"Plus, I see you pretty much every day, so I've had plenty of chances to compare."

Wait.

What?

* * *

 **Following the events of _Mr. Pigeon_ :**

"Sorry. I'm allergic to feathers." Adrien was going to apologize further, but was interrupted by another sneeze. Dang. Of all the designs in the competition, the one that won had to be the one he was allergic to. Not that he wasn't really happy for Marinette; the hat was great! It wasn't her fault that he had an allergy.

"Gesun-whhhhaaaaaaaa?"

…What?

That was the weirdest pronunciation of 'gesundheit' Adrien had ever heard.

Before he could even turn back around and ask what was up, Marinette's hand was in his and he was being dragged away from the competition as fast as Marinette could run, which was surprisingly fast.

The streets around the school were completely deserted as Marinette ducked into a small alleyway, Adrien still in tow. "Um, Marinette, what's going—"

"You're allergic to feathers." It was more of a statement than a question. Adrien tried to brush his hair out of his eyes, then realized that Marinette still had a firm grip on his hand. "…Yes? Is that important?"

But Marinette wasn't listening. She seemed to be having an intense debate with herself. "He's allergic to feathers too. But lots of people are allergic to feathers! I mean, come on; that's hardly a reason to overreact! But look at the hair, the eyes, the build, the voice! He's around the same age as me; well, there's tons of guys in Paris who are the same age as me! But they even sneeze the same! Aww, it's not fair! What're the odds that **you!** " Here she rounded on Adrien again, "go to my school and are the same person I've had a huge crush on since forever!?"

At this point Adrien was hopelessly lost. The small portion of his brain still functioning was still working on why his allergy was such a big deal. Sure, not many other people knew about it, and the only one he had told about it recently was Lady…bug…

Marinette, when she didn't stutter and stammer and repeat herself over and over, sounded just like Ladybug.

"…M'lady?"

…

"…Hey, Chat."

"We…I mean, I sneeze the same? That's what gave it away?"

"I guess that just opened the floodgates. After that, it was kinda obvious."

 **Bonus ending:**

"Wait, you have a big crush on me?"

* * *

 **During the events of _The Pharaoh_ :**

 _ **Note: This story idea comes from the French version of the episode, which has slightly different lines at the beginning of the episode.**_

" _Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student in real life? WOW!"_

With that, Alya's blog post ended, and Marinette dropped her head onto her desk. She didn't even have time to moan before her phone was ringing. Looking over, she saw that it was, of course, Alya. Of all the books she could have dropped…

"What's up?"

"Yo, Marinette! Did you see the video I just put up on my blog?"

"Umm, no?"

She could sense her friend's flat stare from across the phone line. "Uh huh. Well, I'll summarize it for you: you dropped your textbook, Ladybug."

Maybe she could still get out of this? "What do you mean, Ladybug? I have all my textbooks right here! Especially my history textbook!"

"How did you know it was a history textbook? You said that you didn't see the video."

"Oh! Uh, lucky guess?"

"Marinette…"

"And besides, how many people use that textbook? There's tons of students in Paris right now!"

"Marinette. Your name is written in the front cover." Alya's voice booked no argument.

"…I don't suppose you'd believe that Ladybug needed to borrow my textbook…would you?"

"Girl, you're Ladybug. It couldn't **be** more obvious."

* * *

 **During the events of _The Evillustrator_ :**

The strange Akumatized artist was gone. All that was left was Ladybug and Chat Noir, sitting in the wreckage of their high school library.

"So, Ladybug? How'd you find out about the situation here, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question, Chat. We're in the middle of a high school, yet you manage to turn up just seconds after an Akuma attack?"

" _Paw_ t, meet kettle. You were here even earlier than me."

"Look, it doesn't really matter. We need to get to Chloé before that Akuma villain does."

"Wait, you know Chloé?"

"…You know her too?"

"…"

"…"

"We're in the same class, aren't we."

* * *

Review for typos. If I was ever to become Akumatized, it would because of typos.

These will continue as long as the show keeps giving me such easy ammo. Send me ideas if there was a moment where you also said "How did they not find out?! It was kinda obvious!"


	2. Chapter 2

This has been extremely well received. I guess that's what I get for writing stories in an active fandom…

As always, Disclaimer. I'm simply playing in someone else's sandbox.

It Was Kinda Obvious; Chapter 2

* * *

 **Set during the events of** _ **Horrificator**_ **(spoilers for English viewers! Just skip to the next one if you want)**

Nino was freaking out in so many ways right now.

First, the school was under attack from what was probably another Akuma. So, just a normal level freak out.

However, it just so happened that this particular Akuma was attacking _in the middle of filming for his big movie._ He couldn't catch a break. First, his main character goes missing, then Alya doesn't like his script additions (romance in horror films is pretty much required!), and now the entire school is covered in some kind of slime.

However, at least something is looking up.

"Is everything ok?"

The speaker was the reason for freak out number two: "Ladybug in MY movie? This is legit!"

Yes, there she was, on HIS camera, being filmed for HIS production. She was saying something about evacuating, but honestly, Nino wasn't really paying attention. He was more concerned with keeping her in focus on his camera. However, someone spoke up behind him that dragged his attention back. Cue freak out number three.

"Easier said than done, Ladybug".

Chat Noir.

In HIS MOVIE.

"Double legit!" Nino couldn't believe his good luck. France's famous super-heroes, appearing in the film that HE was making. There was no way that his film wouldn't get chosen now.

"I tried to cut through the goo, but it's no good. Totally indestructible. So, looks like we're trapped inside the school for now". Chat Noir kept talking, but something he said penetrated Nino's haze of legit-ness.

 _We're trapped inside the goo?_

 _So, if Chat Noir couldn't get out, how did he and Ladybug get in to begin with?_

 _Unless… they were already inside the building?_

Just like that. Nino's jaw dropped, though his hands holding his camera remained steady. One simple clue. From there, it was totally obvious.

Hence Nino's fourth, and biggest freak out of the day. Forget the Akuma rampaging through the building. Forget that he and his classmates were in terrible danger. Forget his… well, maybe not his film. But he had just cracked Ladybug and Chat Noir's identities.

Totally legit.

* * *

 **Set during the events of** _ **Copycat**_ **:**

Nothing made you feel more alive than a chase scene. The wind whipping through your hair, the feel of rooftop shingles on your feet, the sounds of helicopters and sirens right behind you…

Yeah, it was a great time to be alive.

Chat Noir was secretly enjoying himself. Yes, it was a major problem that he had been framed and was now on the run from the entire Parisian police force, but nothing in the world compared to the feeling he got as he basically flew over the rooftops of his city. Up here, he could do whatever he pleased. He could be whoever, and do whatever he wanted.

" **Give yourself up, Chat Noir!"**

Of course, what he wanted to do right now was get rid of these cops and track down his imposter. All he needed was…

There! A subway entrance, right where he needed it.

With a horde of police cars right on his heels, Chat Noir dove down the stairs leading to the subway station. Behind him, he heard the squeals and crashes of a multi-car pileup as the police all tried to stop at the same time. He winced a little; hopefully no one had been seriously hurt.

However, the crash up top gave him the _purrfect_ opportunity to escape. All he had to do was de-transform and come whistling out of the subway entrance across the street. No one would be the wiser.

"Hey! There he is, across the street! He's got the same hair!"

"Isn't that Adrien Agreste?"

"Oh my goodness! Adrien Agreste is Chat Noir!"

Oops. Maybe he should have thought this out a little bit more. Well, time for another chase scene.

 **Bonus ending:**

"Hey, Agreste! You're under _Arreste!_ "

 **Alternate ending:**

However, the crash up top gave him the _purrfect_ opportunity to escape. All he had to do was de-transform and come whistling out of the subway entrance across the street. No one would be the wiser.

With a flash of light, Chat Noir was gone. In his place, Adrien Agreste stood.

Looking at the horde of Parisians who were now looking at him.

Why had he ever thought that the subway would be deserted?

* * *

 **Set during the events of _The Puppeteer, The Evillustrator_ and _Kung Food_.Again, massive spoilers for English-only viewers. (I can't really take credit for this entire idea; this has been pointed out online by several others at this point. By the way, the chronology for this idea is that _Kung Food_ is after the events of _The Puppeteer_ :**

"Alya said you needed someone who spoke Chinese to translate, so here I am!"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean, how did you know where I lived?"

"Oh, you've told me before".

"Huh? No I haven't."

"Sure you have! It was in the sub-"

"…Adrien? Are you ok?"

 _ **Earlier**_

"Your dolls? Ok, where do you live?"

"Number 12, Gottlieb Street."

"Noted. I'll take care of this; you just leave this to Chat Noir!"

 _ **Present**_

"Adrien?"

"Uh, no! You didn't tell me in the subway! Nope! Definitely not me! You told me-"

 _ **Earlier**_

" _Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party."_

"Got it, Ladybug, but what about you?"

" _I'm going on… a very important secret mission. Anyway, her address is…"_

 _ **Present**_

"Uh, no! You didn't tell me during the whole Evillustrator thing either!"

"Wait; the subway? The Evillustrator? I didn't tell my address to you those times, I told them to Chat No-"

"Wait, you didn't tell Chat Noir during the Evillustrator; that was Lady-"

"…"

"…"

"Hey, Chat."

"Hey, Ladybug."

* * *

I'm trying out different writing styles. "All dialogue" is hard, but I think I made it even harder than it needed to be.

Anyway, please review, if only for typos. Or ideas about other times their identities were kinda obvious.


End file.
